Trust
by Sova Star
Summary: The walls of Gotham quake when two titans clash on the steps of City Hall. Batman vs Superman one shot. Set in the Nolanverse. Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Warner Bros and DC Comics.


**Trust **

**The walls of Gotham quake when two titans clash on the steps of City Hall. Batman vs Superman one shot.**

* * *

A lone American flag billowed in the frosty breeze, crystallized specs of snow fell on the steps of City Hall. Squad cars upturned, windshields scattered creating encirclements of glass along the ice covered streets, smoke rises to the layers of the looming towers.

Bodies of incapacitated officers scattered on the curbs as thunder echoed from the walls, creating effective pulses in the pillars.

On the steps, with his dark cloak running down his tensed back, the elusive protector of Gotham, held his ground as his penetrating molten hazel eyes gazed down at his opponent with fierce flames of fire behind the darkness of his cowl. His thin straight lips altered into a frown as he set up his gauntlet forearms to engage an assault on the invader of his domain.

He waited with patience, shadowed eyes scanned over the body of his aggressor emerging from the swarms of rubble. He drew back a step, firmly positioning his slender body into a combat stance.

The tall figure dressed in a sullen blue, poked out of the mess of the wreckage, his blue eyes gazed down at the menacing Dark Knight, as he clenched his big hands into fist. His nostrils flared and lips pulled up a firm line as he glowered at the formidable figure in a Kevlar wearing a devilish eared mask with jagged edges that let out the man's concealed aggression.

"I don't want to fight you again." he read with a powerful voice, staring through the armor as he observed the strong heart pound behind a cracked rib cage. "You're already injured."

Batman clenched his jaw hard, " Shut up and fight, " he rasped with a gravelly bellow. His hazel eyes locked on the strange red and gold symbol on the other man's chest. "What is that?"

"If you lower your fists I will resolve your questions." Superman answered with a soft voice.

"Why did you come to Gotham?" Batman questioned with a firm voice, indignant.

"I came to warn the city's main benefactor, Bruce Wayne about his dealings with Lexcorp Industries." Superman answered. "Lex Luthor is a man who can't be entrusted. I've got word that Wayne and you are friends from other voices in the city."

"I don't have the luxury of friends." Batman growled, in a husky pitch. "Bruce Wayne's company is an important asset to the city and the citizenry who dwell here.

"Bruce Wayne's company is an important asset to the city and the people who live here. He knows about Luthor and has been preparing with the bald headed billionaire step foot in Gotham. Everything as already been done." Batman narrowed his eyes down at the piles of debris they caused during their destructive clash. "Clear out of Gotham. You're not needed here, Man of Steel."

Superman closed the space between them, glaring Batman down with his vivid blue crossed his broad arm over his firm chest, and replied. "You're just one man." he scanned his eyes over Batman's battered and scuffed up form. "You have no powers."

Batman smirked, "Oh, I've got one." He growled, cracking his knuckles under his gloves. "I never give up." He lunged at Superman with direct speed, his tight fist, preparing to ram into the Man of Steel with a forceful blow, but he halted in his steps and grunted out a breath of frustration. "That was a warning." He seethed through clenched teeth, drawing back a few paces. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

Superman quickly grabbed Batman by the neck, hoisting him up with one arm. "You think you have the power to threaten me." He spoke with a hint of rage in his voice. Batman struggled against his grip, kicking him in the torso with his boot as he tightened his fingers around the neck collar of the suit. "I could break every bone in your body in two seconds."

"You could," Batman wheezed out, curling his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I know it's not in your nature to kill. You have a conscience like all men. That is, your weakness." He panted heavily, his hazel orbs pierce through Superman's hardened stare as he slowly became lowered to the ground. Superman released his hold on his neck, and he withdrew another step back, rubbing his throat. "I'm finished fighting you." He winced as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "But I will never trust you."

Superman curved the edges of his lips into a weak smirk. "I'm not expecting you to trust me. But I need your help?"

Under the graphite mask, Bruce furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't help people when I'm asked." he snarled. "That's not my nature."

"Lexcorp is planning something big that will affect your city." Superman revealed in a soft voice. "You can choose to remain in the shadows and allow Luthor to run your city into the ground. Or you can help me defeat him before he sets the game to his favor."

Batman stiffened his lips, 'I'll think about it." He twisted around, purposely making his cape smack against Superman's chest and walked down the steps, avoiding the unconscious bodies of GCPD officers he took down during the fight. He paused, releasing a shaky exhale and turned as he met Superman's sincere gaze.

"Sometimes trusting the truth can also be a weakness.." He spoke with a rich baritone that was almost similar to Bruce Wayne's charismatic voice. He glared at the Man of Steel with an uncertain, cold gleam in his guarded hazel eyes, and bowed his head down. "Send all the information to Commissioner Jim Gordon and I'll do what I can at my end."

"So you will help me?" Superman asked, staring down at the Dark Knight.

Batman growled up his throat, "Clean up your mess and then we'll talk."

"Where can I find you?"

"I'll find you," Batman growled out menacing tone, as he disappeared in the shadows of the alley.

Superman nodded in silence as he began lifting up a dented vehicle off the curb as a faint smile played across his lips.


End file.
